


En ningún lugar ahora

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fear of Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Oral Sex, Pain, Relationship(s), Sad, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: La muerte siempre ha rodeado la vida de Kakashi. Este reflexiona y se cuestiona sobre todas sus pérdidas. Al final solo queda la idea de la única persona que lo acompañó y lo consoló en su dolor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 6





	En ningún lugar ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.   
> NA. El título es referencia al trabajo de una amiga escritora (forgetme) a quien yo admiro muchísimo.

Él sonríe, asiente. Kakashi corresponde de forma breve antes de volver la mirada al frente. Hay tristeza en su rostro, hay desesperanza, hay un sinfín de preguntas y palabras que van del todo y terminan en la nada.

Él no lo nota, sus ojos se mueven al cielo, mira la luna, perdido en sí mismo, en el pasado, en algún recuerdo que le ilumina los ojos solo por unos momentos antes de intentar hablar.

Kakashi suspira, pero no dice nada. En su mente corren mil palabras, hay discursos emotivos, hay promesas, diminutos puntos e hilos significativos sobre sueños idealistas, sobre futuros perdidos, sobre sueños que se vuelven la espuma que revolotea en contra del oleaje delicado del mar.

El eco es demasiado breve y se apaga. El humo se evapora, se detiene en algún lugar y Kakashi mantiene sus ojos pegados en el cielo, en la oscuridad, en los diminutos puntos que son las estrellas, lejanas, dispersas, cada una colgando de forma independiente entre un panorama cuajado de sus brillantes cascabeles.

En su timidez Kakashi se queda quieto, la ensoñación lo atrapa, lo suelta, es una pequeña bola que se golpea constantemente en el fondo de su cabeza hasta que saborea sobre su boca todas aquellas frases y fantasías que en realidad nunca dirá.

Gai permanece a su lado, sus ojos pequeños no lo miran, suben más allá, en lo alto, demasiado disperso en la sencillez del instante, en la normalidad, en la belleza significativa y efímera de una noche ordinaria. Era todo. No era nada. Kakashi no tenía modo de entender lo que él pensaba.

De pronto, desea hablarle. Su lengua es un rollo extraño y pesado al fondo de su boca y entiende que no puede hacerlo. No sabe cómo hacerlo.

Es un recuerdo el que se escurre en su lugar, es el sonido del pasado, el tiempo moviéndose lentamente en su cabeza hasta que puede figurarse a sí mismo en ese lejano lugar que todavía parece ajeno a sí mismo.

Hay un nudo en su garganta cuando piensa en eso. Incluso ahora, tirado en el techo junto a Gai, puede recrear en su corazón todo aquel instante, todo lo que significó, todo lo que dolió.

Kakashi desprecia su propia debilidad y la niega mientras se arrastra a ese día. La oscuridad del pasillo del hospital lo rodea y Kakashi no entiende porque realmente están en el hospital. No tenía caso haber acudido a ese lugar y cuando sus pies se detienen sobre el piso brillante lo único que puede pensar es en la forma en la que desea salir de ese lugar.

Hay una mano colgando en la suya. No lo sujeta, sus dedos caen flácidos sobre su mano, débil, _sin vida,_ fría como la sopa sobrante que no queda más remedio que desechar.

Kakashi traga ruidosamente cuando sus dedos tiemblan alrededor de esa mano. Quiere apartarse, quiere soltar ese flácido brazo, quiere hacerse a un lado mientras la escena se despegaba de él. Quiere escapar.

Es la falta de motivación, es la debilidad, la sospecha de que todo se trata de una asquerosa pesadilla lo que le hace sentir nauseas, la raíz de que todo parezca tan irreal. Sin embargo. Es real. No es ningún sueño. No está enfermo.

No puede evitar mirar la camilla a su lado. Las sábanas llenas de sangre secándose, la plancha de metal, el pequeño y delgado brazo asomándose debajo de la sábana como una ramita que pretendía romperse bajo su tacto. Se siente culpable. Siente ascos. No puede evitarlo.

— Rin… — la llama, pero es solo un silencio polvoriento el que responde.

Sus ojos se mueven al frente de nuevo. El pasillo permanece vacío y él, junto al cadáver, esperan en esa extraña condición, en el abrupto corte en una escena macabra, el significado de la situación en sí misma siendo demasiado cruel.

No recuerda cuándo tomó su mano. La tomó. O ella lo tomó a él. No sabe nada, no lo recuerda, no quiere recordarlo o incluso ciertamente es incapaz de hacerlo. Ahora solo sabe que no la quiere soltar.

 _Demasiado tarde._ Dice su voz al final de su cabeza. _Está muerta._

Entonces alguien aparece, dice algo, Kakashi no lo comprende y se resiste vagamente a las manos de Minato arrancándole de forma dolorosa aquel pequeño brazo que ahora estaba lo suficientemente rígido en su lugar.

La voz de otro hombre grita desde el fondo de una habitación, es un estallido de ira, es un golpe que hace sentir náuseas y repulsión, miedo, lágrimas, dolor.

El cielo afuera es oscuro y Kakashi todavía puede escuchar la voz del hombre en el fondo, llamándola, como si aquella pequeña niña pudiera levantarse, como si estuviera viva, como si aún tuviera un corazón en el interior.

_¿Dónde está Rin?_

_¿Dónde está Rin?_

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Kakashi camina contra la calle vacía. La noche sobre de él llevaba arrastrando las voces, el olor a sangre aun grabado profundamente e su nariz en una fragancia aguda. La luz de la luna una herida abierta goteando sobre él.

_¿Dónde está Rin?_

Kakashi se encoge. _Sí, ¿dónde está Rin?_

-

Hay un golpeteo inquietante como la manecilla de un reloj al fondo de su cabeza antes de que escuche el sonido común de la puerta.

La manecilla cruje, la puerta se abre. Los ojos de Kakashi se lastiman con aquella suave luz amarillenta y aprieta los párpados antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa.

El silencio continúa, se quiebra como pequeños pedazos de cristales cuando sus pasos resuenan por el pasillo afuera de su habitación. El sonido de su cuerpo es inconfundible, nadie más posee esa fuerza, nadie pisa las maderas de esa manera hasta hacerle creer a Kakashi que de alguna manera podría romperlo todo y caer.

Lo siente detenerse delante de su cuerpo y sus ojos se levantan lentamente hacia él por simple reacción. Es la forma inconfundible de su rostro, es la manera en la que sus cejas gruesas se tuercen que Kakashi puede adivinar su preocupación y su dolor, una tristeza que Kakashi recibe a través de la curva inusual de sus ojos.

Su pecho se aprieta, su respiración se corta un momento y las palabras surgen y mueren apenas alcanzan su boca. Todo se apaga detrás del sello de sus labios porque es incapaz de decir algo, porque los dos son incapaces de decir o hacer algo más que no fueran palabras breves, que no fueran disculpas o lamentos, que no fuera la imagen escueta de los deprimentes atardeceres.

— Lo siento — su voz es larga, temblorosa. Sus ojos lo miran con una pena que Kakashi rechaza. Luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tanta guerra, Kakashi no quiere nada de esa basura que precisamente no necesita en ese momento.

Se encoge de hombros, Gai baja la cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en el suelo como tirados por dos grandes pesos, Kakashi solo puede atinar a suspirar.

La información se había regado por todo el pueblo con una escalofriante facilidad. Todo cuadra, todo encaja y las palabras saltan de una boca a otra hasta que Kakashi mismo puede recibirlas desde la respiración entrecortada y densa de Gai.

_¿La mataste?_

No lo dice. Nadie lo dice. Los ojos se mueven a él y se preguntan eso. _Afirman_ eso. Gai mismo está de pie en el piso de su departamento y lo único que puede preguntar es aquella misma estupidez.

Kakashi había estado preparado para eso, para los rumores, para el desprecio, pero cuando Gai se queda en silencio delante de él de esa manera, cuando _precisamente_ él parece angostar la mirada vacía y desconfiada, Kakashi puede sentir el dolor palpable contra su pecho.

Lástima, la forma más gentil del desprecio.

Rueda los ojos, sus manos se tensan y escucha sus propios dientes azotarse en contra de su máscara cuando reúne el valor de gritarle algo en la cara para que pudiera dejarlo en paz, para que se llevara sus estúpidas preguntas y sus palabras, su repugnante lástima.

Pero Gai levanta las cejas y hay un cambio drástico en su mirada. Parece lleno de renovada intensidad y el fuego en sus ojos sólo gritan que de alguna forma retorcida él lo entendía. ¡Cómo si hubiera algo que ciertamente él pudiera entender!

— Era lo correcto — Gai suspira, parece estar utilizando todo su valor en esa frase y sus ojos se mueven sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi en diluida vacilación — _Ella_ hizo lo correcto.

Kakashi traga cuando lo escucha. Quiere negar a sus palabras, quiere decir que se equivoca, que Rin debió pelear hasta el final, que había otra forma de salvarla, de arreglar todo eso, de hacer lo que él había considerado como correcto.

Sin embargo, hay algo en la afirmación de Gai que lo atrapa, que lo hace aferrarse al sonido áspero y fuerte de su voz. Cierra la boca, sus manos se aplastan contra su propio cuerpo y las lágrimas pican sus ojos, ambos, incluso aquel que todavía le arde, que había estallado, que lo había asustado.

— Dejar que aquella bestia entrara a la aldea era incorrecto — dice Gai, Kakashi reconoce entre sus dientes las palabras de Minato. Sin duda antes de ir ahí había pedido información de más — Dejar que el enemigo la tomara era incorrecto — suspira, su mano toca el hombro de Kakashi y sabe que es demasiado. No puede más.

— ¿Lo era, Gai? — Tal vez estaba tratando de ver la luz en la oscuridad, tal vez se estaba aferrando a sus palabras porque realmente lo quería creer él mismo de esa manera.

— Creo que es bueno que Rin haya tomado sus propias decisiones. Decisiones por el bien de la aldea. Su voluntad puede vivir en todos los demás — con un suspiro Kakashi asintió. Lo hizo cuando no quería hacerlo, cuando quería renegar, cuando quería contradecirlo y atacarlo y decir que se equivocaba, que Rin se había equivocado.

Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía cuando ella estaba muerta? Ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

Gai aparta la mano de su hombro, su boca se cierra y traquetea antes de que pueda inclinarse y sentarse al lado de Kakashi, lo suficientemente cerca para ponerlo nervioso, para hacerlo desear apartarlo, para que retrocediera. Solo necesitaba un empujón, negar, apartar la mirada, decirle que se vaya.

Gai parece sacar una sonrisa y la fuerza sobre sus labios, no viene realmente de ningún lugar y Kakashi se estremece cuando mira ese gesto balancearse sobre su rostro, el estrechamiento casi invisible de sus párpados y sus ojos demasiado húmedos, dolorosamente húmedos.

— Lo siento — repite, sus manos se mueven a Kakashi y lo abraza.

No puede responder. Los brazos de Gai lo rodean en un caluroso gesto y el silencio se extiende entre ellos como una cobija incómodamente asfixiante sobre su cabeza.

Pronto no pudo escuchar más que el sonido de Gai respirando contra su oído. Más que su llanto. Sobre este, su propio llanto.

_¿Dónde está Rin?_

**

Una línea de vida se cruza nuevamente. Minato había sido fuerte, había luchado, los había salvado. Ahora Minato está en la caja de un ataúd abierto, la gente solo se encoge de hombros mientras se miran los unos a los otros y susurran lo que Kakashi ha escuchado toda su vida.

_Siempre puede suceder._

Es una idea obvia, entendible en un mundo de guerras, de asesinatos, de rencores, de enemigos, de dinero a cambio de manos sangrientas y cuerpos fríos.

Kakashi se da cuenta con eso. Sus manos se cruzan sobre su pecho y se recarga en el borde de la pared sin ser notado ni visto. La atención está sobre los retratos, sobre Kushina, sobre el bebé llorando.

No importa lo bueno que seas. No importa lo que hagas, lo que entrenes, lo que pienses, siempre puede suceder.

Es por cosa de un error, un pequeño momento de descuido, un tropezón en el que de pronto caes y te raspas, del que ya no te puedes levantar jamás. Quizá incluso sucede en un pestañeo aleatorio producto de la suerte. Quizá era algo más.

Había sido amor en última instancia, eso creía Kakashi, eso había pensado cuando miró a Kushina todos los días por la ventana acariciar su abultada panza. _Es arriesgado. Está mal._ Pero ella lo amaba.

Vio a la gente reunirse alrededor de la estatua. Todos lo lamentan, las mujeres se abrazan, los hombres parecen distantes y se quiebran en su fuero interno antes de que todos se encojan de hombros y sigan sus vidas hasta el siguiente funeral. Eso es todo. A eso se reducía la vida.

Tan pronto como todos se apartan y dejan el ataúd abierto Kakashi se mueve a él. No ha visto su rostro desde la última vez en su oficina. Una idea en su mente le dice que lo quiere recordar así, que quiere mantener a Minato intacto y grabado en el diminuto reflejo de sus ojos ahora demasiado húmedos.

Cuando Kakashi se asoma se encuentra con un desconocido. Una mirada vacía, piel pálida, casi transparente, sus labios amoratados, el rictus casi repugnante que lo hizo sentir sobre la boca el sabor asqueroso de la batalla, de la sangre reseca, de las costras gruesas en el fondo de su estómago ahora ahuecado por el ataque mortal.

Una punzada se dispara, las costillas se le doblan y un hueco oscuro y profundo en su pecho parece llorar la desgracia de su corazón roto.

No puede creerlo, la sensación es antinatural, no puede haber tanto dolor, pena y desprecio por el cadáver de Minato, a quién había admirado tanto. Ahora solo era un trozo de carne engañosamente flácido.

Se queda dónde está. Es consciente de que no puede acercarse al ataúd de Kushina. No tenía caso.

Unos momentos después alguien lo aparta, se lo lleva a rastras y lo aleja de toda la muchedumbre que hace un eco extraño, falsamente profundo, rozando lo dramático y lo oscuro.

Hacía años Kakashi habría podido creerlo aun. Lo creyó en el funeral de Rin, en el de Obito. Entonces aquel niño habría sentido un poco de alivio cuando los miró a todos llorar, cuando el padre de Rin no paraba de gritar y la abuela de Obito aporreaba intensamente la caja.

Ahora, no puede. Nadie de los que está ahí presente lo lamenta un poco más que el anterior. No hay lágrimas reales, no hay familiares, no hay nada que los amara y los uniera a ese mundo más que aquel desnudo y pequeño bebé al que de pronto todos parecen despreciar.

_Una vida nace, una vida muere, pero, ¿no es cierto que extrañamos más a aquellos que se han ido?_

Las palabras de Hiruzen se repiten. No ayudan verdaderamente, son un eco espantoso al fondo que arrulla con su tono insípido a un par de tumbas con cuerpos demasiado vacíos, como si simplemente se sintiera ahí de pie por una obligación _mayor_.

— Estarás bien, Kakashi — la voz suena, llama su atención y Kakashi finalmente gira a su derecha.

Gai le sonríe, su gesto no tiene conexión y se pierde en un breve pestañeo que apenas se asoma muere entre el espacio diminuto de sus dedos. Kakashi sabe que lo dice como cualquier otra cosa, que lo dice en un intento de consolarlo, de apoyarlo, de acompañar su dolor mientras su gesto solo parece susurrarle un rostro aplastado de resignación.

_Te acostumbrarás._

Te acostumbrarás a _esto_.

— Todo estará bien —su voz es suave, gentil. La simpatía brota como una flor por la mañana y salpica a Kakashi con su rocío. Una comprensión inmaculada, el dolor grabado en sus labios le hace desear a Kakashi abofetearlo. Lo hacen odiarlo.

Por estar ahí, por poder ponerse de pie y mirar el ataúd, por haber estado con él en la tragedia, por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada, porque Gai estaba también sobre una línea extraña que podía romperse a la menor oportunidad.

Durante unos segundos, Kakashi aprieta los puños. Es un movimiento tentativo, se debate entre muchas cosas antes de volverse a él con un rostro inexpresivo sobre un momento tan quebradizo y trágico, uno que Gai parece incapaz de entender o de creer. Quizá solo le duele que Gai no sufra lo que él sufre, que no lo pueda _ciertamente_ comprender.

La sensación se apaga cuando lo mira, cuando ve en él un dolor compartido, cuando percibe la pequeña cadena que entrelaza el destino de cada ninja y Kakashi entonces puede entender que Gai vive en la misma piel que él, al igual que todos, de la misma manera en la que se queda todos los días esperando a que esta vez la tumba que espera vacía sea llenada por alguien que ama.

_Siempre puede suceder._

No hay espacios suficientes entonces. No hay camillas suficientes en el hospital y no hay hoyos suficientes contra el piso. Son las manos de los hombres llenas de lodo las que insisten en abrir más grietas y agujeros, más nombres grabados, más líneas con nombres de héroes mientras el pasillo del hospital se queda en blanco. Sus cuerpos reemplazados por las lápidas de piedra caliza una vez más.

Se hace más fácil con el tiempo, es eso. Se hace blando, como un trago extraño y viscoso que en un momento deja de provocar náuseas y solo te puedes dedicar a tragar.

Minato fue el último de su equipo, el último en esa lista donde espera que al correr el rollo a la derecha el próximo pueda ser él. _Tiene_ que ser él.

La mano de Gai lo hace tensarse, la percibe nuevamente cuando es su nombre el que observa al lado de Minato y como un breve crujido puede ver a Gai del otro lado de la tapa de vidrio de su caja fúnebre, llorando.

Es quizá lo único que molesta a Kakashi, no es tristeza, sino un puñado de insatisfacción y el sabor asqueroso de la idea que lo hace sentir nauseabundo. Gai, involucrado como estaba en ese mismo mundo, tendría que sufrir pérdidas. Muy probablemente él sería una de ellas y le disgusta pensar que a Gai le dolerá, que sufrirá, que no será tan duro como él y quizá sea el único que termine golpeando el suelo como lo había hecho la abuela de Obito o el padre de Rin.

Es una idea floja. Se escapa como un hilo invisible y Kakashi no se molesta en seguirlo. Simplemente se encoge de hombros mientras entiende que él no se lo pidió, que no había pedido todos esos retos ni su compañía ni su amistad.

Si Gai lloraba al fondo de su tumba, bueno, en realidad no era su problema, la muerte no le concierne a aquel que está postrado en el ataúd. Sería problema de Gai, de nadie más.

Pero incluso Kakashi comprende que es más que solo eso. Él desea que Gai siga de esa manera, que sea siempre de ese modo demasiado inocente y sensible, quiere recordarlo con ese gesto quemado en su memoria, borrando su propio sabor amargo, contrarrestando su fracaso.

La imagen de Gai del otro lado del ataúd sobre la lápida de piedra lo hace sentirse débil.

Niega, se encoge, no puede desear eso, no puede esperar que la gente sienta su dolor para que lo comprenda, para que estén al mismo nivel, para no sentirse solo y apartado mientras todas las personas que amaba se angostaban como el pabilo hundido de una vela agotada.

Es egoísta en última instancia, quizá incluso demasiado cruel. No puede solo esperar que las personas que ama Gai se mueran para que ambos estén del mismo lado. Ahora lo estaban, en todo caso.

Después de un momento corto, agónico, y quizá increíblemente innecesario, como una culpa que se grababa dolorosamente en contra de sus pupilas mientras se dedicaba a esperar, finalmente Minato resultó bajo la tierra.

Kakashi se si encoge cuando todo termina. Baja la mirada, sus ojos vidriosos le impiden la visión y su cuerpo se tensa al entender que no hay nadie llorando, que no hay gritos, que nadie golpea el piso mientras lamenta la pérdida más allá de lo superficial, más allá del declive de un héroe que decidió sacrificar su vida por la aldea.

Sus piernas se tensan debajo de su cuerpo y se siente atrapado un instante en la tensión de un extraño deber. ¿Acaso debería ser él quien tendría que arrojarse al suelo? ¿Debería saltar y maldecir? ¿Llorar?

No lo sabe.

No lo hace.

Y no hacerlo resulta fácil, quizá demasiado fácil.

Solo el llanto del bebé al fondo sigue sonando cada vez en un tono más alto y es el único lamento que parece quebrar la escena, rasgarla y roerla como una dolorosa y aguda tempestad. Es quizá el sonido más doloroso que Kakashi ha escuchado nunca. El llanto de un hijo que ha perdido a sus padres, que llora por ellos sin entenderlo, sin saberlo. Era quizá el único lamento que valía la pena en realidad.

La mano se aprieta contra su espalda, el agarre sigue siendo firme y de alguna manera logra guiarlo por sobre las calles sin dificultad. De vez en cuando, Kakashi parece tropezar contra el piso, como si hubiera olvidado caminar, como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto metálicas y su peso lo hiciera arrastrarse, frenarse, atascarse contra las piedras delgadas del piso en un intento muy malo de volver atrás.

No puede volver atrás aun si de verdad lo quisiera. Si voltea, Kakashi no encontrará nada. No hay nada en el lugar que acaba de dejar más que un montón de flores agrietadas y un nombre que ya no significa nada.

Mirando arriba, por sobre la cabeza y la espesura de los árboles, Minato lo observa en su inmutabilidad, en aquella réplica escarpada en la montaña, en el retrato grabado ahora como la única prueba de que sucedió de verdad. De qué existió de verdad.

Ahora solo será de esa manera, ahora solo podrá ver a Minato ahí, todos los días. Su rostro en el marrón de la pared, su sonrisa floja en la fotografía de su habitación junto a otro par de rostros que no representan sino más muertos.

La imagen se interrumpe cuando dobla en la esquina. El perfil de Minato se esconde en su espalda y Kakashi se siente desesperado, incrédulo, angustiado.

_¿En dónde está Minato?_

-

No sabe cómo es que Gai lo ha traído a su departamento. Probablemente lo había hecho sutilmente, probablemente en realidad no. Kakashi se gira, Gai permanece de pie a su lado, su rostro inocente y despejado deja filtrar algo cercano a un pánico silencioso que se hundía entre la breve contorsión de su rostro.

— Gracias — murmura y se encoge de hombros de forma forzada, las palabras apenas suenan de su boca pierden sentido cuando Gai parpadea y lo enfoca. Realmente no lo escucha más de lo que él mismo se escucha.

Mira a su alrededor, las ventanas demasiado oscuras, cerradas; al fondo de una esquina las telarañas cruzando una grieta levísima entre las tablas; la mancha en su techo, la lámpara débil y vieja en su buró.

Es su casa, y sin embargo, no se siente en casa. No hay lugar real en ese lugar y cuando Kakashi encuentra la oscuridad del pasillo, se da cuenta de que está agradecido por primera vez de no estar solo. Incluso si su compañía se trataba de Gai.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — su voz tiembla, no sabe exactamente por qué lo dice o como decirlo pero Gai parece entender y asiente efusivamente en un contraste nada sutil con su tristeza. Kakashi supone que incluso entonces no es como si Gai pudiera dejar de _ser_ Gai.

Gai se arrastra con él cuando Kakashi abre el camino. Las sandalias caen contra el piso con un ruido sordo y no se detiene a prender las luces antes de moverse a ciegas por el lugar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Ambos entienden lo que pretende, quizá en ese punto Gai lo comprende mejor y se arrastra sin dudas a la habitación de Kakashi. Ninguno hace amago de encender la luz, la fotografía de sus compañeros lo observa desde la oscuridad de una esquina y Kakashi no se siente listo para mirar a Minato, incluso ni siquiera se siente listo todavía para mirar a Obito o a Rin.

— Solo tengo una manta — lo dice como un lamento endeble y casi trivial.

Kakashi mira a Gai esperando una reacción un poco ruidosa o infantil pero él solo asiente secamente. Sus manos se quedan colgando a sus costados de forma decaída mientras parece querer hurgar entre las sombras alguna especie de señal.

No hay señales. No hay señales nunca de ningún tipo sobre nada y Kakashi se da la vuelta mientras toma la camiseta por el borde y la pasa por sobre su cabeza.

Al darse la vuelta Gai se ha quitado la ropa, su mirada no reparan en su ropa interior, no reparan en nada más que en sus ojos duros y viejos, acabados para un joven, es el reflejo inconfundible de la pena y del dolor, del resultado de la muerte. Es lo único que deja grabado, demasiada agria costumbre, ladrón de infancias, consumidor de juventud.

Es irónica la manera en la que es precisamente en Gai donde encuentra aquellos ojos. Un hombre que siempre hablaba de juventud cargaba unos ojos que hablaban de penas, de dolencias, los ojos de la _dolorosa_ experiencia.

Kakashi suspira, supone que no eran inocentes en absoluto, ninguno de los dos. Ya no eran niños. No estaba seguro si alguna vez _realmente_ lo habían sido.

Él seguramente no se ha vinculado por eso. Gai no había visto lo que Kakashi había visto, no había hallado similitud en su dolor porque la disfrazaba bajo su sonrisa despampanante todo el tiempo. Pero incluso ahora Gai tiene la decencia de callar y Kakashi puede mirarlo como es bajo la luz pálida y sin vida.

Fue el primero en entrar a la cama. No puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió acompañado, sin duda fue con su padre pero habían sido demasiados años como para que pudiera ahora decir algo.

Gai tarda un momento, apenas lo suficiente para que Kakashi se pegue a la pared antes de alcanzar la orilla de la manta y deslizarse debajo de la sábana.

El sueño no lo alcanza, como esperaba, y sus ojos se vuelven hacia Gai con una cuestión que él mismo no comprendía, que no entendía.

— ¿Puedes acercarte un poco más? — Kakashi percibe su propio pánico, su consternación, la protesta perfecta de un niño asustado, la ira inmediata y absurda por nadie más que por sí mismo ante la situación.

Gai parece suavemente sorprendido, es solo una fracción de segundo en la que sus ojos se abren y su boca se tensa antes de que pueda dar un breve asentimiento y correrse sobre la cama hasta que Kakashi puede sentir sobre su piel el calor de su cuerpo como un vapor cosquilleante que lo asalta.

El gesto de Gai se suaviza cuando se quedan cerca, las cejas frunciéndose suavemente antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

No puede confiarle sus miedos a Gai, es demasiado inocente, demasiado soñador, piensa Kakashi hoscamente, no está seguro de que pueda ser capaz de entender todo eso en verdad.

Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, Gai lo atrapa.

Es un abrazo, un abrazo un poco más significativo que los abrazos comunes con los que generalmente lo asfixia o lo lastima. Esta vez Kakashi solo puede escuchar su respiración contra el espacio de su mejilla, su propio corazón latiendo y su pecho subiendo y bajando en una señal vaga de que seguía con vida.

— Lo siento — murmura Gai con un ahogamiento forzado.

Sabe que lo dice incluso si no quiere decir algo. Ciertamente no puede decir algo que ayude, nadie puede.

Kakashi se queda de esa manera, realmente no es algo que esperaba pero no se aparta porque no puede evitar sentirse a salvo, porque lo necesita más que nada, porque no puede ignorar lo que acaba de pasar, sin mencionar que tiene miedo de que sus propios pensamientos lo hagan escapar hacia algún _otro_ lugar.

Finalmente Gai retrocede un poco, su cabeza se queda contra la almohada frente a él pero su mano sigue colgada sobre su cintura de forma flácida en algo que podría definir como estar _acurrucados_.

La idea es inútil y la desecha. Necesita ese contacto y deja que el brazo de Gai siga contra su cuerpo incluso si se volvía un poco pesado.

Mirando a Gai, Kakashi encuentra ese rastro intenso en su mirada, sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados, una ilusión y entusiasmo que resultaban indescriptiblemente deprimentes en realidad.

A veces se preguntaba si las cosas realmente sucedían de esa manera para Gai, si podía simplemente creer que todo se resolvía con esos ánimos, con esfuerzo, con confianza en una fe ciega y absurda que no lo conducía a ningún lugar.

— Todo estará bien… — Gai lo consuela, o eso intenta.

Kakashi ya ni siquiera lo escucha. Está perdido en el contorno de su rostro, en la línea de sus labios, en su silueta pintada de sombras, en su forma.

Luego, Kakashi ya no piensa en nada.

Todavía acostado a su lado, Gai se queda dormido, su mano suelta contra su espalda, su brazo duro y fuerte comprimiéndolo ligeramente.

Esta vez, Kakashi siente que si no hubiera sido por eso, se habría perdido. Habría salido a confirmar la pregunta que rodaba en su cabeza.

_¿En dónde está Minato?_

_¿A dónde habrá escapado?_

**

La siguiente vez se trata de su propia muerte.

El sol afuera se ha ido, la oscuridad gobierna sobre su departamento y lo único que Kakashi percibe es la silueta delineada como una figura fantasmal desafiando el arco de su ventana.

Por un momento, Kakashi se queda quieto, no dice nada, no hace nada, sus ojos atraviesan la silueta sombreada como si fuera algún otro mueble, como si fuera solo una escurridiza aparición, como una nube que se arrastra a través de sus cuerpos maltrechos.

Es el recuerdo de la máquina del hospital el que lo hace tensarse. Es la manecilla del reloj sobre su mueble arremedando el pulso de su corazón lo que lo hace sentir que necesita aire.

Moviendo las manos a un lado, aún es capaz de sentir las sábanas almidonadas del hospital, el tacto del tubo frío contra su brazo, la rigidez del colchón contra su espalda, la dureza de la cabecera, el olor del desinfectante y del detergente contra sus manos y su ropa.

Entonces piensa en la idea de seguir en el hospital, recostado contra las almohadas, cubierto de dudas y preguntas, el fracaso ahora marcado sobre su cuerpo con el mensaje de que no había podido proteger Konoha.

La idea lo lastima, es el líquido que sigue pasando por sus venas, el alimento acuoso que no quiere ni necesita, que no le sirve, que no le ayuda más que para mantenerlo atado a la cama improvisada de aquel diminuto hospital.

Su cuerpo lánguido y endeble no lucha contra la idea, no protesta, simplemente lo acepta mientras una autocompasión horrenda y humillante se apodera de él.

Al cerrar los ojos, de alguna manera Kakashi se percibe a sí mismo en ese momento. Su cuerpo derribado, solitario, la sangre estancándose en sus venas mientras su boca se quedaba tensa y forzada en su lugar.

Había muerto.

Había estado _realmente_ muerto.

La idea se vuelve un poco confusa cuando lo piensa adecuadamente. Había habido un pinchazo en algún lado, una corriente de aire, de energía, como un diminuto orgasmo que corría desde su corazón por todo su cuerpo y lo había hecho suspirar en una bocanada confusa de placer endemoniado y _falso_.

Su último aliento se le había atorado en la garganta. No había podido pensar, no había podido soñar, se había quedado colgando en un instante lleno de nada mientras la vida se le escapaba violentamente y Kakashi no pudo enfocarse en ninguna palabra.

El sabor había sido amargo. Una muerte demasiado simple, más como un desfallecimiento silencioso y decaído que alguna especie de dolor atroz.

Kakashi quiere compararlo con dormir, pero no puede. Al luchar contra sus párpados, al buscar aire desesperadamente en bloqueos patéticos, solo había hallado desesperación, insatisfacción, decepción.

No era así como querría haber muerto, ciertamente no era así como quería vivir tampoco, para empezar.

Cuando Kakashi sintió los últimos instantes de su vida hacerse delgados y quebradizos quiso aferrarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas, como si pudiera cambiar algo, como si pudiera redimir tantos, tantos, años.

Es inevitable ahora no burlarse de sí mismo. La burla es tosca, sin chiste, es un dolor que le pica el vientre como una pequeña flama que tira de todas sus venas como los hilos de un títere. El recuerdo de los últimos instantes de su vida parecen ahora tallados contra su piel. La propia memoria de su cuerpo se lo repite constantemente desde que volvió a la vida. Su corazón se burla en voz baja, no sabe si en algún momento se volverá a detener.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de que su vista se opacara, Kakashi no fue capaz de rememorar su vida como decían las películas, no sonrió mientras pequeños fragmentos de sí mismo corrían uno tras otro hasta hacerlo sentir que había valido la pena vivir.

Cuando sus pulmones se llenaron por última vez y Kakashi supo que no habría otra línea de pensamiento, lo único que pudo pensar es en que no había valido la pena estar vivo, en que estaba gravemente arrepentido, en que su vida no había sido más que una equivocación tras otra hasta que era un desastre garrafal.

Fue solo un instante, menos de un segundo, una manecilla no logró llegar a la otra cuando colgaba en la línea de la vida, Kakashi pensó en que le hubiera gustado cambiar, en que hubiera querido hacer _más_.

Ahora, sentado en aquel sillón lleno de los recuerdos de su vida perdida, Kakashi no entiende qué puede hacer, no sabe a qué se refería. La desesperación como una marea inunda su mente y el sabor insípido de la vida lo hace pensar que su ilusión había sido falsa, que no había nada más.

Kakashi despertado sobre el piso a mitad de la aldea destruida. El flujo de su sangre fue difícil, piensa que se trató únicamente del poder de la técnica lo que lo hizo tener la fuerza de erguirse si realmente lo intentaba.

No hizo falta, unos brazos ya lo sostenían, lo llevaban, lo arrastraban. Había un grito constante entre un llanto doloroso que gritaba su nombre. El golpe de un puño contra el piso, el sollozo ácido y grumoso entrecortado por la forma agitada y brusca de una respiración.

Kakashi mantuvo los ojos cerrados incluso cuando ya estaba despierto. Finge estar muerto, quiere estar muerto, quiere que el mundo vuelva a apagarse porque no sabe qué hará en esta ocasión, porque no tiene más esperanzas, porque seguía sin valer la pena tener otra oportunidad como esa.

Gai lo aprieta, lo sujeta con fuerza mientras murmura cosas inconexas y Kakashi puede escucharlo gemir y castañear. Por la manera en la que Gai siguió gritando, por la forma en la que golpeó su propia pierna y se mordió los labios, Kakashi supo que Gai no tenía idea de que ya no estaba inconsciente.

Y de pronto Kakashi desea que Gai no hable, que pare de gritar, que pare de llamar su nombre, que no diga todas esas cosas que dice, que lo hacen hundirse más, que lo hacen sentirse desesperado y ansioso porque no sabe si lo que está diciendo podría significar ese inalcanzable _más_.

Los dedos de Gai se detienen en algún momento sobre él. Sus labios se abren, delinea la palabra en sílabas suaves, un tono bajo y dulce, contradictoriamente alto, como un grito ahogado.

Es una confesión, una confesión tardía si se sugería que había muerto realmente. Le jura amor a un cadáver, le dice lo mucho que siempre lo ha pensado, le habla de lo mucho que lo ha sentido, por _tantos_ años.

Kakashi piensa entonces en esas palabras. Las piensa ahora como las pensó entonces. No le sorprenden. Le duelen. No puede hacer nada sobre ellas salvo escucharlas, quedarse quieto y recibirlas en silencio porque Gai no puede hacer más que seguir hablando y llorar.

Pasos se acercan, se van. Él no lo suelta, Kakashi se pregunta si alguna vez realmente lo hará, o lo _hizo_ , y quiere permanecer de ese modo, quiere quedarse así porque, ¿qué podían decirse ahora?

No había nada que decir.

Cuando Gai lo tocó, cuando acarició su rostro, al instante Kakashi supo que él entendía que ya no era un cadáver.

Respirando de forma uniforme abrió los ojos. No lo hizo de forma dramática o emotiva, no fue un flash lleno de ansias o intensidad. Kakashi simplemente abrió los ojos.

Al mirarse, estaba todo dicho. No había nada. No había necesidad de más palabras ni hubo necesidad de ellas antes de eso.

Aun así, las hubo. El sonido de ellas sobre sus oídos, la confesión de Gai hacia su cuerpo vencido estaba ahora marcadas con fuego sobre su abdomen como una quemadura que le hería. No la quería.

Kakashi no responde a sus palabras. Se sienta sobre la destrucción del suelo y mirando a lo lejos evita los ojos demasiado brillantes de Gai. Él solo puede quedarse ahí escuchándolo respirar mientras piensa en las imágenes que Gai ha estampado ahora contra su cabeza, un extraño camino de rosas que él adorna exageradamente, es más que la punzada de la piel contra la piel, Kakashi piensa que es lo absurdo del romance lo que lo hace tensarse, _detestarse_.

Él no se mueve, ni uno lo hace. La mano de Gai sigue contra su cuerpo, su dedo delineando su garganta expuesta que es increíblemente suave y cálida bajo su tacto, su yema un doloroso pinchazo que lo hace desear apartarlo, o golpearlo, o incluso dejarse hacer en sus brazos.

Pero lo que anhela realmente Kakashi es desaparecer, no sabe si es el camino que quiere, si es que se considera camino en primer lugar.

Se deja caer entonces sin gracia contra el piso, como si no tuviera fuerzas, es el desecho de una bocanada cruel de una bestia horrorosa que lo deja a un lado y lo escupe como un desecho repugnante, la muerte no lo ha querido, quizá ahora piensa que nadie nunca lo ha herido tanto al despreciarlo, que es lo único que siempre, siempre había deseado.

Kakashi no puede hacer nada al respecto. No está sorprendido, no puede ni quiere evitarlo y se deja arrastrar más por esos brazos que lo sostienen, el toque de la única persona que puede llegar a quererlo como lo quiere.

El recuerdo se ahoga bajo su tacto, Kakashi se desliza nuevamente y Gai está casi sobre de él cuando ambos terminan en el piso maltrecho de la guerra y siente la desigualdad de los escombros contra su espalda.

Se quedan ahí, contra el piso, la sensación no es desconocida y al mismo tiempo no es exactamente similar a otras. La risa de Gai en sus recuerdos, su voz especialmente suave en contra de sus oídos cuando luchaban y Kakashi lo sostenía contra el piso medio jugando y medio ahogándolo hasta que este dejara de pelear.

Ahora es un poco confuso, la escena se ha volteado y es su cabeza la que descansa contra las rocas, es su mano la que yace suelta a su costado y es el dedo de Gai el que se pasea por su piel demasiado sensible debajo de su camiseta negra.

Su cuello es vulnerable bajo su tacto, bajo la uña que parece rascar un momento la tela de su máscara y luego sube en un sendero peligroso y sorprendentemente atractivo, tentativo.

Kakashi no quiere pensar en eso, en la contracción de su abdomen, en los hombros rígidos de Gai mientras insiste en sostener su peso con una sola mano contra la rugosidad del suelo y con la otra sigue subiendo mientras sus ojos lanzan aquella cuestión.

Probablemente se equivoca, no sabe si su falta de negativa sea igual a una aceptación, o a una invitación, y piensa en la posibilidad de manotear, o gritar, o hacer algo que ahogue el nudo en su garganta y lo haga creer que puede volver a respirar, que está vivo, o que puede intentar estar vivo en primer lugar.

Nunca lo ha pensado, o nunca lo ha pensado detenidamente si era lo suficientemente sincero. Es una sensación ahora vieja, quince años son demasiado cuando Kakashi sabe que no importa lo que pase de alguna manera no puede volver atrás y pensar en las probabilidades perdidas e infructíferas, en el pequeño Gai de dieciséis que lo perseguía y chocaba contra un árbol cuando su clon de sombra desaparecía y él solo se encogía de hombros mientras pensaba que era un chiquillo y se burlaba de él.

Entonces quizá habría respondido esa pregunta inmediatamente, entonces quizá habría sido un poco más ruidoso, habría golpeado a Gai con el borde de su mano y luego quizá se habría reído de su tonta cara mientras le dedicaba alguna caricia al azar solo para confundirlo mientras culpaba a las hormonas, o al calor, o a la falta de cosas nuevas que hacer.

Si tan solo pudiera tener valor, o decisión, o una respuesta, si tan solo pudiera...

¿Qué? ¿Si tan solo pudiera qué? No lo sabe. A través de sus pestañas solo mira a Konoha destruida mientras percibe la mano de Gai, su dedo, su respiración contra su cuerpo y su pregunta subiendo y bajando conforme late su corazón de forma dispersa y guardada en algún lugar dentro de su pecho.

En un extraño momento de suerte alguien aparece. Hay un crujido audible en la escena, Gai se aparta y la ausencia de él causa un golpe de frío en su cuerpo como si fuera de nuevo el cadáver que es arrastrado fuera de los escombros como una bolsa de carne, huesos y _nada_.

De alguna manera improvisaron un hospital. Muchos aliados, quiere imaginar mientras lo arrastran dentro de la habitación y ve más de un rostro conocido consternado y preocupado, palabras yendo y viniendo que son, y no tienen un verdadero significado.

Cuando la puerta se cierra y las luces se apagan no está solo, está tan acompañado como ahora, es la misma silueta de ojos profundos que lo penetran como miembros desde algún lugar en el espacio alargado de oscuridad.

Entonces no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que había visto al otro lado de la muerte, en Sakumo, su padre dando respuestas a preguntas que no había hecho y que quizá ahora ya ni siquiera necesita. Son tardías, todo sobre él es tardío.

De pie una vez más en el patio de su casa se ve atravesando la puerta. Son menos años esta vez, casi siete, demasiado joven para que pueda pensar en algo atroz como una pérdida de esa magnitud, como una herida que iba a quedar permanentemente abierta.

Todavía puede oler a Sakumo, ese olor demasiado rancio y viejo para su edad, el aroma agudo y escandaloso de la sangre, el crujido de las maderas cuando sus pies las tuercen bajo su peso y en lo único que puede pensar es en el hecho de que no es verdad.

_¿Dónde está mi papá?_

Su voz resuena, es la figura fina del canto de algún gorrión en contra del filo de la ventana. El hombre lo miró, negó, Kakashi no recuerda quién era ese hombre. Un ninja aleatorio, lo ha olvidado, en ese momento no sabe tampoco en donde estaban los demás, en donde estaba alguien a quien pudiera aferrarse, y es cuando queda solo a mitad de su casa que entiende que en realidad no existe nadie. Nadie más.

De forma contraria y violenta se abre la puerta, el cadáver de Sakumo no está en ningún lado y cuando Kakashi percibe la nueva figura contra el marco de su puerta vuelve a lanzar la pregunta con la esperanza tonta de obtener respuesta.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? — Hiruzen lo mira con pena. Es una lástima tener que verlo, parece doloroso, como si fuera él el cadáver que estuviera contra el piso en ese lugar.

— Sakumo, él... — Kakashi niega, sabe que su padre está muerto. Esa no es la pregunta que lanza, ahora Kakashi quiere ver su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde está mi papá? — el tercero suspiró y señaló afuera, hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Luego, antes de que pudiera protestar, hubo un grito en el patio que no era suyo. El sonido lo conoce, entonces lo odia porque no es lo que necesita ni lo que quiere ni lo que ha pedido.

No va hacia ese llamado incluso cuando es su nombre el que suena por la casa y se diluye contra el anochecer nublado que relampaguea como una canción enfática y cruel.

Gai llega a la puerta, quiere llegar a él pero Hiruzen lo detiene con una mano y le dice que no es momento. _Ahora no es momento._ Y Gai llora y grita un terrible _lo siento._

Sin funeral.

Eso es lo que obtienen los cobardes, eso es lo que obtienes cuando ya no eres nadie. Su nombre está en una piedra, muy aparte, no es un héroe sino una versión demacrada y vergonzosa de un hombre que no cumplió con su misión y que al final no soportó el fracaso y como escoria se mató.

Si estuvo o no Hiruzen, Kakashi no lo notó. No lo recuerda. No recuerda demasiado más que la tumba cerrada a la que no se le permitió mirar.

Lo siguiente que entendió fue que estaba en algún lugar diferente, que no era su casa ni la cama de un hospital ni el interior de una tumba extraña. Él sabe dónde está, sabe con _quién_ está. No necesita girar la cabeza y se queda quieto mientras se dedica a tratar de despertar en otra realidad.

No puede. Está tirado de costado entre esas sábanas brillantes y no puede. Entiende vagamente que se quedó dormido en el cementerio, no lo explica de otra manera y no recuerda haber salido de ahí en primer lugar.

La idea lo enferma, lo hace sentir humillado y avergonzado y sigue en su lugar porque no está listo para afrontar las consecuencias, porque no quiere tener que mirarlo, tener que escucharlo o tener que seguir existiendo mientras la idea de que Sakumo se ha ido se hace más y más grande en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

Gai lo toca. Toca su cara, toca su nariz y Kakashi nota que no tiene su máscara y se encoge contra el aire de la respiración de Gai, quien parece estar incómodamente cerca y él solo desea que se vaya.

Cuando abre los ojos lo mira, es la versión de Gai siendo un niño, un año mayor que él, su cabello en punta contra su barbilla mientras asoma aquellos ojos especialmente vacíos y simples, dos puntos negros que a Kakashi no le resultan interesantes ni atractivos y se pregunta por qué, habiendo tantos con ojos brillantes y expectantes, Gai tenía que poseer unos ojos sin ninguna clase de belleza o chiste.

— Kakashi... — Gai habla, es un niño, no sabe mucho más de lo que él mismo sabe y no soporta la pena mezclada con confusión en su voz.

Kakashi aprieta los párpados, no hay nada que pueda decir al respecto de sus palabras y se queda quieto mientras la voz de Gai se vuelve un punto lejano y se ahoga en la mancha roja que dejó Sakumo contra el piso, una mancha de sangre goteante que salpica de pronto contra su mejilla y se desliza al suelo en forma de lágrima.

Cuando Gai lo toca de nuevo, está secando esa lágrima. Es la sangre de Sakumo en la misma proporción que no lo es.

Kakashi abre de nuevo los ojos, es un lapso pequeño como desmayarse, y al encontrar nuevamente el rostro de Gai solo había querido destruirlo como para darle un poco de paz.

Contrariamente había llorado como el niño que era entre sus brazos, bajo las mismas mantas, la habitación de su casa pobre y desvalijada mientras Dai los miraba desde la puerta y suspiraba para dejarlos en paz.

Y esa noche Kakashi se había sentido en paz.

Han pasado un millón de años desde entonces.

Se han sentido como _demasiado_.

Esa noche, teniendo demasiado sobre sí mismo, se quedó dormido. En la oscuridad de la habitación de Gai, Kakashi lanzó su pregunta una vez más.

_¿Dónde está papá?_

La pregunta tenía una respuesta. Kakashi no quería la respuesta ahora que la sabía, no luego de haber atravesado la línea al otro mundo y haberse encontrado de pie ante Sakumo.

— Con que aquí estabas — le había dicho, su voz un hilo apretado contra su garganta mientras veía agitarse el fuego y saboreaba la verdad.

El sabor era ácido, no sabía a victoria sino más bien a una desenfocada derrota que hizo que la cuestión se volviera insignificante y floja. Fue solo un puñado de decepción.

Al final Sakumo lo miró y se lo dijo como si supiera más de lo que sabían los vivos.

— Todavía tienes muchas cosas por hacer — luego, una mirada significativa y un suave “gracias”, Sakumo sería capaz de descansar esta vez.

Ahora, nada.

Gai lo mira desde el fondo de la habitación, fuera del hospital, fuera de los recuerdos, fuera de la gente o la muerte o la crisis y Kakashi aprieta los labios porque ya no tiene nada más que decir.

Le ha contado sobre su encuentro con Sakumo, lo ha hecho porque no sabe qué otra cosa podría hacer y se queda ahogado en su propia narrativa, en la forma en la que pensó que podría alcanzar alguna especie de resolución... pero no.

Gai se mueve, su imagen se bate un momento contra el entorno como una escena demasiado rápida y en un segundo está sobre de él, sus manos están sobre de él, colgados en sus brazos. Pero no es un abrazo, es más una especie de lucha interna y diminuta como una pelota que gira hacia algún lado que Kakashi no quiere encontrar.

Desenfoca, el ojo con el sharingan se cierra bajo su propia banda cuando Gai coloca su frente en contra la suya y el sonido diminuto y metálico hace un eco disperso como una pequeña campana en algún lugar.

El escalofrío que sube por su cuerpo es repentino, intenso, la sangre parece confusa, se acumula contra sus mejillas y se va de un golpe a su entrepierna cuando Gai se empuja sobre él y lo presiona con un brazo como si estuvieran peleando, como nunca hicieron incluso cuando ciertamente eran un par de mocosos y no les quedaba nada más que enredarse en desafíos sinsentido solo para forzarse a ignorar la realidad.

Hay sangre de nuevo. No es realmente sangre, es el mismo residuo de sus lágrimas, de la frustración, de la falta de respuestas, la incertidumbre, el dolor, la furia, la desesperación, es la sonrisa de su padre diciendo que sabe que hay algo más y de su muerta motivación a hacer algo más.

— Kakashi... — Gai sisea sobre su rostro, es la misma entonación de tantos años atrás y un escalofrío lo recorre al sentirse nuevamente un niño, al percibir la caricia del cabello largo de Gai, del sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Dai alejándose mientras los deja solos en la oscuridad.

Es de nuevo su dedo, su mano suelta se balancea contra su pecho, la punta lo marca y se mueve contra su hombro en una caricia, su mano termina en su mandíbula, subiendo lentamente hasta que su dedo se engancha en el borde de su máscara y sus ojos lanzan una vez más su cuestión.

Gai traga, sus labios se aprietan y Kakashi se ve a sí mismo atento en el borde de su boca, en las líneas de su expresión de las que se ha vuelto un experto letrado y puede ver la confusión y el deseo en algún lugar de su rostro, perdido entre las emociones que se enfilan y lo hacen contraerse y suspirar.

La máscara se aparta lentamente, es una tortura silenciosa que se arruga en pequeños pliegues como si le quitara un enorme peso, como si le arrancara la piel y se llevara entre los pequeños rastrojos sus secretos, sus _deseos_.

Se siente blando debajo de su tacto, su dedo es cálido, duro, firme, como una lija callosa que atraviesa su cuello y se detiene sobre su manzana de adán de una manera que Kakashi está seguro nadie nunca ha hecho antes.

Quiere apartar la cabeza, quiere suspirar y empujarlo, quiere ignorar el cosquilleo que le genera su dedo en contra de su cuello, de su palma extendida en el hueso de su clavícula, de la forma de su rostro hundido en las sombras, de la desesperación en sus facciones que lo hacen tragar.

Gai se saborea los labios, su lengua asomándose unos momentos entre sus labios agrietados le dan una señal. Es momento de negarse, de pretender que no lo entiende, de girar el rostro, de soltar alguna excusa tonta y quizá demasiado obvia.

No puede, hay algo que le impide irse, algo más allá del sillón en contra de su espalda, es el calor que se abre en su pecho, es un extraño hilo que se aprieta y recorre su cuerpo entero desde su corazón, una punzada como una uña fría en contra de su nuca, bajando por su espalda, un golpe en el abdomen cuando la mano de Gai vuelve a subir.

Kakashi no parpadea cuando Gai se pone sobre de él, su espalda ahora plana contra el sillón, sus piernas sueltas a los costados y sus manos colgando torpemente sobre su cuerpo como si fuera incapaz de pelear.

Es el dedo que ahora apunta a su garganta lo que le dificulta respirar, como si todo el aire de la habitación se hubiera ido y no pudiera entender nada más que ese toque hirviente, doloroso como un pinchazo interminable de código morse que no comprende, que se transforman en aquellas pupilas nubladas como puntos negros que no puede parar de mirar, que le dicen cosas, que se vuelven confusas en el espacio abarcándolo todo, el resto de su cuerpo un extraño y confuso charco rojo.

Las yemas de Gai suben, marcan su cuerpo, su cuello se tuerce debajo de su tacto en una plegaria o en una especie enfermiza de ruego que no significa algo que pueda articular. Su dedo se detiene en contra de su labio inferior, lo presiona en un delicado toque, Kakashi siente el impulso de probarlo pero Gai levanta la mano y sigue marcando su tacto.

Es una caricia ligera, es un movimiento gentil, demasiado romántico y demasiado amable, un toque que se le antoja inocente, como el borde una rosa, el dorso de una pluma contra su boca, en su mejilla, en sus párpados. Se clava en él con esa ligereza, le causa un dolor en el pecho al entender que nunca había sido tocado con tanta ternura, como si fuera algo demasiado frágil o demasiado tierno, como si lo curara, como si pudiera romperse o destruirse con esa caricia, por esa pureza. Como si lo pudiera curar y redimir y olvidar.

Es un segundo, suspira, todos sus pecados se van cuando esos ojos lo miran y no parecen mirar lo que miran los demás. La cercanía lo ahoga, como si todo el aire hubiera abandonado la habitación y Kakashi se queda quieto como una pequeña pieza que no es, como lo que Gai cree que es o qué _podría_ ser.

Cuando su mano se detiene una vez más en el filo de sus labios y puede sentir la textura de todos sus dedos, Kakashi sabe que las cosas no deberían suceder de esa manera, que así no iba la conversación, que Gai está aterrorizado, que su tacto solo le dice una y otra vez que tiene miedo de perderlo, como si pudiera desaparecer si ponía un dedo más sobre su cuerpo.

Es amor.

Kakashi lo prueba cuando Gai hunde su dedo entre sus labios, cuando roza sus dientes, cuando parece golpear su lengua en un contacto que es más íntimo de lo que cualquier cosa podría ser.

Lo reconoce, el toque vacilante y doloroso, el brillo quieto y temeroso, las lágrimas que parpadean entre sus pestañas largas, que se vuelven manchas sobre el piso, que gotean desde la nariz de Gai y se hace un camino hasta su propia cara, donde Gai la seca con cuidado y dedicación.

Es amor.

Y darse cuenta de eso lo hace desear llorar, gritar, correr, correr muy, muy, lejos, y nunca detenerse a mirar atrás, y nunca girar ni tomar aire ni pensar.

De repente, Gai parece muy consciente de ello también, de la manera en la que se tensa, de la forma en la que de algún modo ya no puede esconder las cosas y supone que todas sus emociones deben flotar debajo de la sábana hecha de entretejidas sombras demasiado juntas.

— No quiero perderte — su voz suena demasiado ahogada, duele escucharlo y Kakashi siente el impulso de cubrirle la boca, de patearlo lejos, de reírse de él porque, ¿cómo podía decir algo como eso luego de tanta desgracia? ¿Cómo podía? Era algo estúpido, patético. El traje negro de luto estaba aún fresco y limpio sobre el ropero, la muerte de Asuma demasiado reciente como para guardar en un cajón. Se podría necesitar en cualquier momento.

_Siempre puede suceder._

— Gai, tú… — su respiración es larga y temblorosa, en su pensamiento enlista un grupo de razones para terminar esto, para hacerse a un lado y apartar la mirada de forma vaga hacia algún lugar en la habitación.

Ese era el punto de quiebre, suponía, una línea delgada que se rompía debajo de su peso a la que no estaba seguro de si debía cruzar. Era ahí el punto en donde debía parar.

Debería haber podido hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a huir de todas las cosas como alguien que solo se enciende a sí mismo y se marcha dándole la espalda a todos sin detenerse a contemplar demasiado porque las cosas no funcionarían de otra manera, porque era aquel tono ligero el que tomaba su boca y deliberadamente le restaba el peso que tenía cada cosa como si solo pudiera decir algo sumamente importante como si solo fuera un pequeño guión.

Son los ojos brillantes de Gai, llenos de esperanza y convicción, tal vez es el calor saliendo de su cuerpo o la forma en la que Gai sostiene su brazo y acaricia su barbilla con tanto esmero, como si temiera perderlo, como si Kakashi fuera una pequeña figura de humo que podría escaparse de sus manos, como si solo fuera aire. Es algo de todo eso lo que le impide detenerlo.

—Porque cuando no estabas… yo… te deseaba de vuelta con todas mis fuerzas… — Gai se inclina, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración y de dolor, de una pena violenta, de ira, de negación.

Kakashi, pegado a él, se distrae en sus pestañas, en la marca de gotas de sangre seca contra el piso, el papel arrugado, el chaleco de Gai sobre una silla, lágrimas suyas y de Gai sobre sus mejillas.

La mano de Gai lo sigue sosteniendo, su pulgar en la orilla de su boca, colgando en su labio. Kakashi intenta pensar que no se da cuenta, que si mira demasiado sus ojos no percibe la cercanía, no percibe su rostro haciéndose más grande, sus labios marcándose, su pequeño gesto ansioso en el reflejo diminuto de los ojos húmedos de Gai. 

Las cosas se vuelven borrosas a su alrededor, los colores se mezclan entre sí y Kakashi se ve a sí mismo ladeando el rostro para encajar en su boca, apretándose debajo de él, cerrando los ojos mientras sus labios lo tocaban lentamente, con una suavidad tortuosa, de forma experimental en pequeños movimientos que lo atrapan y lo sueltan.

Ese fue su primer error, dejarse atrapar por sus manos, dejar de pensar mientras permitía que Gai lo cubriera, que lo saboreara con fuerza de forma desprolija y brutal.

Gai era insensible en su gesto, duro, áspero, su boca moviéndose en contra de la suya, su lengua picando la comisura de sus labios, sondeando su piel, probando descaradamente el borde de sus dientes afilados.

La mano de Gai se aprieta en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la fricción sobre la tela, el calor de la piel dura frotándose en un movimiento constante, casi violentamente, desesperadamente, ansiosamente hasta que el placer se mezcla con el dolor en un momento, aunque ninguno parece ciertamente consiente.

Kakashi abre la boca, gime de forma ahogada cuando Gai gruñe contra su rostro y hunde la lengua desesperadamente contra su garganta. Todo sobre él es desesperado. Todo sobre Gai duele, duele y arde, como una pequeña flama en medio de la nieve, interponiéndose constantemente entre su beso duro y su mano firme en contra del forro de su pantalón.

Kakashi hunde los dientes contra la piel de Gai. El sabor metálico a sangre le inunda la boca y por un momento todo lo que mira es la marca del suelo que dejó Sakumo, la macha roja de sangre, el sabor ahora contra su boca, el grito lejano de Gai diciendo que lo sentía, el suspiro de Gai, su respiración, su _sabor_.

Gime, es inevitable, sus propias manos suben hasta la espalda de Gai y lo aprieta con un reflejo de su propia desesperación, con un miedo que baila entre su imagen pegada contra el piso, una imagen falsa, una imagen que podría o no ser real.

Las caricias de Gai incrementan, su lengua se talla en contra de la suya y ambos jadean cuando la sangre se mezcla con la saliva y escurre por la comisura de su boca.

Gai tira de Kakashi, su mano sosteniendo un puñado de cabello, el sabor de su sangre contra su lengua, el muslo de Gai presionando su entrepierna, su mano frotándose contra su erección con más fuerza, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a enderezarse mientras sus dedos se clavan en el espacio de su ropa interior.

Todo lo que piensa Kakashi en ese momento es confuso. Es un vaivén del que es consiente y no. Gai jadea, ambos lo hacen, solo puede respirar su aliento y cuando lo escucha gemir y apretarse en contra de su oído un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo hasta el fondo de sus huesos y un golpe repentino de sangre lo hace doblarse y arquear la espalda en contra del cuerpo firme de Gai.

La humedad en su ropa se hace presente, no puede ignorar el calor sofocante que se hace grande en el centro de sus piernas y la desesperación se traduce en la tensión de su cuerpo, en la propia rigidez de Gai sobre sus hombros, sobre sus brazos, su espalda, moviéndose debajo de las palmas de Kakashi, deshaciéndose como un pequeño nudo en contra de sus dedos que lo desbaratan de los lados hasta no dejar nada de él.

Kakashi tiene miedo en ese acto. Sabe que nada volverá a ser igual. Nada volvería a ser igual después de eso. Pero entiende también que no le importa, que no le interesa mientras pueda apretar de ese modo a Gai, mientras pueda escucharlo gemir, mientras pueda hacerlo jadear, sentir, _llorar_.

Cierra los ojos, detrás de sus párpados la imagen se junta y se aparta. La calidez se hace goma, las caricias espuma y de pronto Kakashi está ahí sin estarlo, sale volando a algún lugar mientras escucha la voz de Gai gimiendo su nombre, mientras se lleva sus manos y las arrastra a ese otro mundo de donde no sabe nada.

Kakashi está de pie en contra de la fogata, no está Sakumo está vez, ahora son las manos de Gai contra su espalda, sus besos en su cuello, la marca de sus dientes contra su pecho, el rastro húmedo del semen contra su abdomen, su mano rígida y brusca contra su erección, subiendo y bajando, golpeando, el sonido doloroso y familiar de la masturbación.

Mirando por sobre el rostro de Gai, más allá de su hombro desnudo, más allá de su cabello revuelto en contra de su frente, Kakashi observa las llamas como pequeñas lenguas en un charco difuso y está solo de nuevo sobre el tronco al otro lado de la muerte.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_ No hay respuestas a sus preguntas, no sabe qué significa nada de lo que le han dicho y se queda en ese momento, solo, apartado, un grupo de personas marchándose a su alrededor hasta que lo abandonan como un pequeño niño que ha perdido de pronto el camino.

Gai gruñe, tira de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y Kakashi ahoga un grito cuando Gai lo toma, cuando separa sus piernas y de alguna manera _entra_ , cuando lo llena de una forma inesperada, satisfactoria, dolorosa.

El fuego se hace delgado, la mano de Gai sobre su hombro en algún recuerdo perdido, sus dientes hundiéndose en una mordida inquieta y ansiosa en contra de su cuello, sus dedos contra su pecho, la voz de Gai desde afuera de su patio gritando un _lo siento._

Cuando Kakashi gira a un lado, Sakumo se ha levantado y le da la espalda, él no puede quedarse porque ya no pertenece a ese lugar.

Quiere detenerlo, decirle algo, decirle que no es justo, que finalmente lo ha encontrado luego de tantos años, que lo quiere de regreso, que lo quiere para siempre, que no quiere volver a tener que vivir si no está, que no quiere volver a ser el niño que llega a casa y encuentra un cadáver, que no quiere volver a tener que pasar por lo mismo, que quiere que se levante del piso.

En alguna especie de alucinación, quizá producto del dolor de las estocadas, quizá una extraña forma producto del éxtasis, Sakumo parece mirarlo desde su reflejo y negar. _Todavía hay algo más._

Kakashi quiere protestar pero no puede, Gai lo atrapa, besa su boca con furia, con exigencia, con una demanda que le grita que todavía está ahí, que no puede desvanecerse, que no puede irse, que está de pie a su lado junto a la fogata, que está del lado al cual Kakashi tiene que regresar.

Gai lo sostiene entonces contra el piso como un ancla, de pronto Kakashi es muy consciente de su cuerpo y dentro de sus entrañas percibe el miembro de Gai golpeándolo una y otra vez, rasgándolo, lastimándolo, estimulándolo, guiándolo en un nudo que varía hasta que la sensación queda marcada en su cuerpo, hundiéndose en su pecho en una mezcla de pasión y de _amor_.

Girando los ojos hacia arriba, ahogándose contra su boca, clavando las uñas contra su espalda mientras el vaivén continúa y lo hace perder el aliento, Kakashi entra a su pequeña casa en sus recuerdos.

Sakumo no está, no hay nada esta vez, no hay sangre, no hay un cadáver. En la puerta la silueta de Hiruzen se delinea, lo mira, abre la boca pero no le dice nada. Al fondo del patio suena aquella voz, Gai corre desesperadamente y Hiruzen lo detiene.

— No es el momento, Gai — lo frena con una mano, el tono lastimero en su entonación.

Detrás de Gai, Sakumo brilla entre las luces de la fogata y le sonríe desde su espalda.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai grita, esta vez no se rinde, esta vez no hay dudas o lástima y empuja a Hiruzen.

Sus pies descalzos en contra de la madera suenan. Gai corre hacia él, corre y corre contra las sombras, corre y no mira atrás, corre y no se detiene, no piensa, no respira ni parpadea.

Entonces Gai lo sujeta, lo abraza, llora en contra de él y al mismo tiempo seca sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento — le dice, su voz es demasiado aguda, sus ojos pequeños están demasiado lastimados y Kakashi ya no está solo en la oscuridad, y el fuego ya no está, y Hiruzen ya no está.

— Gai — Kakashi corresponde al abrazo, tiene demasiado miedo, tiene demasiadas dudas, demasiada culpa —. ¿Por qué lo hizo? — llora, gimotea, Gai lo palmea y se encoge de hombros brevemente — ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué no se quedó? — las lágrimas continúan, el nudo en su garganta se hace grande y de pronto no hay nada más en él salvo el profundo dolor — ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

— Kakashi — Gai sostiene sus brazos, su rostro, le seca las lágrimas pero sus dedos temblorosos solo humedecen todo su rostro — Lo siento.

— ¡No! — Kakashi grita, se da cuenta entonces que no está en su casa, que no es un niño, que no está hablando en sus recuerdos ni en su imaginación. Kakashi parpadea, está desnudo y abrazado a Gai, está temblando y llorando, Gai lo está consolando y de su rostro se ha escapado todo rastro de deseo, es ahora un quebrado reflejo en un pedazo de cristal — Mi papá murió, se fue… no va a regresar…

— Lo sé… — sus manos cubren su espalda.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? — su voz apenas tiene forma debajo de su dolor — No lo entiendo, él no estaba solo, todavía quedaba _yo_ … y me dejó — Gai frunce, las palabras parecen dolerle y se quiebra al frente.

— No sé — se encoge, y al mirarlo Kakashi encuentra en su rostro una extensión de su propio dolor.

— ¿Dónde está, Gai? — Kakashi gira el rostro al pasado — ¿Dónde está?

_¿Dónde está papá?_

A su lado, una gota de sangre se secaba contra el piso.

**

El último lugar que visita antes de partir a la guerra es la tumba de Obito.

A unos metros está la tumba sin nombre de su padre, no hay flores para él, no hay flores tampoco para Rin, ella lo mira desde el fondo del cementerio, su risa es el susurro de las flores de campana que se dilatan entre las espinas contra el viento.

Rin lo perdona, se encoge de hombros, está en algún lugar colgada de las pequeñas ramitas de la enredadera, sus ojos una pequeña castaña, su cabello perdido en algún lugar entre el espacio de sus dedos, delicadas hebras como colas de serpientes que se van.

Sakumo no está ese día, Minato ha cambiado de lugar con el desconocido en su memoria y se encoge de hombros cuando Kakashi entra en la casa en sus recuerdos. Siempre es ahí donde se detienen sus sueños, siempre es ese mismo día el que aparece una y otra vez cada vez que cierra los ojos en las noches.

Kakashi toma sus cosas, el sol se pone, camina por la calle que conoce y saluda a las mismas personas que el día anterior y el día anterior. Es un bucle infinito, sus pies alcanzan su patio, el pasto cruje debajo de sus pasos, su mano colgando en la puerta y sus pies descalzos tocando y resonando contra los tablones de madera.

Luego, la mancha roja. El cadáver. Apenas tiene unos momentos para mirarlo, para quedarse de pie a su lado antes de que la película vuelva a comenzar, antes de que todo se reinicie una vez más.

Kakashi reconoce ese momento, sabe cuándo volverá a comenzar, sabe que _volverá_ a comenzar. Suspirando, se prepara, en un parpadeo será llevado de nuevo a la puerta de la academia, una vez más la misma tenebrosa pesadilla, la misma calle, la misma tristeza, la misma floja y escurridiza sonrisa.

Esta noche no sucede.

La última noche Kakashi cierra los ojos y no está atrapado en el mismo instante, en el círculo que le habría las viejas heridas, que se convertía en algo imposible de sanar, que ahora ya no estaba seguro de sí podía o quería realmente olvidar.

Al cerrar los ojos, está de pie en otro lugar. Es la sonrisa de Obito lo que mira, es la risa de Rin, de un árbol salta Gai y lo reta, Minato se ríe y Kakashi frunce mientras se queja de sus compañeros y Rin le pide paciencia.

Y detrás de ellos Kakashi fue hacia el día que pintaba ante él, mirando sus espaldas, camina, de alguna manera los extraña, de alguna manera parecen tristes y melancólicos fantasmas. Minato al centro se gira, su rostro es amable, Kakashi no sabe cuánto de esa amabilidad es mentira y se queda quieto cuando le sonríe, cuando dice algo que no alcanza a escuchar, que no quiere escuchar.

Delineados contra la luz naranja, tamizados por las flores que venían y no venían de ningún lugar, todos susurran suavemente su nombre. Sus bocas se abren, boquean como peces fuera del agua en una agonía, sus labios son ventanas y de sus lenguas sale una luz desconocida.

Kakashi mira a Gai, sus ojos se encuentran en un punto que no es una partida, hay un camino de hormigas, de arañas, una tela fina que nacía de sus ojos y lo atrapaba. Gai pestañea, de pronto sus ojos no son sus ojos, su gesto no es su gesto y su risa no es su risa en realidad.

No es Gai. Pero lo es en la misma medida. Gai se aparta, su cabello revolotea un poco contra el viento y Kakashi ve las sombras del corte de su cabello reflejadas en algún lugar. No lo toca, es lejano, pero de alguna manera la enredadera de su cabello liso le acaricia los dedos, sus pestañas firmes de muñeca, sus ojos suspendidos de canicas le dan un aspecto morboso y firme de maniquí.

Gai está de pie a unos metros con un semblante serio, una sonrisa derrotada a la mitad, sus ojos apretados en dudas, su gesto de ambigüedad. A su lado, una camilla, la mano del cuerpo de Rin se asoma entre las sábanas, no nota su cara, solo el goteo de la lluvia de sangre, solo el enorme charco en el que los pies de Gai nadan, en donde chapotean, en donde se alejan avanzando en un río enrojecido que ha llegado ahí de alguna manera.

Kakashi mueve los pies pero es incapaz de avanzar. Debajo de sus pantorrillas las flores se mueven, lo acarician, sus pequeñas hojas verdes lo detienen con sus brazos como raíces y sus rostros terroríficos lo saludan tallados entre el centro de los pétalos oscurecidos.

Kakashi llamó su nombre, gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió, hasta que no tuvo voz, hasta que de su comisura salpicó la sangre y la saliva y se vio a sí mismo en el patio de su casa, en la noche de aquella atroz muerte, en el instante en el que Hiruzen llegó.

En esta ocasión Kakashi es el que está afuera, grita a Gai, grita que lo siente, que lo deje pasar, que lo quiere acompañar.

Hiruzen lo detiene. _No es el momento._ Susurra y lo empuja afuera. Kakashi solo mira como Gai se aleja, su rostro volteado a un lado, sus ojos evitándolo, sus pasos largos por el pasillo hasta que desapareció en las fauces de profunda oscuridad.

Es ahí cuando entiende la desesperación de Gai, es ahí cuando se regaña a sí mismo, no es la primera vez que quiere volver atrás. Lamenta que sea de esa manera, que tuvo que entender hasta que él estaba afuera.

Con todas sus fuerzas mira arriba, la ventana de la habitación se ilumina y grita aquel desgarrador “Lo siento” una vez más.

Al girar, no está el tercero una vez más. Kakashi abre ansioso la puerta y cuando está cruje cae un rayo y se ha reiniciado la escena. Al otro lado no está Sakumo. Hay una piedra sobre un niño, hay otro charco que Kakashi no ha reconocido y cuando intenta retroceder se topó con una pared.

Obito lo mira, sonríe, le dice palabras, le dice que no importa lo que digan los demás, él es un buen ninja. Es un buen hombre. Lo es como nunca antes lo fue.

Kakashi golpea el suelo en frustración, en desesperación, eso es parte de la realidad, eso es un recuerdo en lugar de un extraño y perdido sueño.

La mano de Obito se levanta, _“te regalo mi sharingan”._ Promesas, palabras, Kakashi solo escucha su propio aliento agitado, sus manos en puños contra el piso, el jadeo interminable, el dolor, sus gritos maldiciendo su error, la piedra inamovible clavada sobre su cuerpo pequeño, sobre las flores, sobre sus sueños.

— Kakashi, todo está bien… todo estará bien… — murmura Obito cuando Rin saca su ojo, lo último que Obito mira es la cara de Rin, el rostro de quien ama, es una pequeña fortuna en medio de toda la tempestad.

Al cerrar los ojos, Kakashi lo escucha. Todo está bien.

_Todo estará bien._

Pero no lo está. Nunca lo estuvo un solo segundo. Las camillas del hospital aparecen. No hay camillas para el muerto que arrastra esta vez, no hay entierro, no hay nada que pueda dar u ofrecer más que su propia desgracia, su palabra, el ojo que lleva pegado en contra de su propio rostro como una especie de burla o un cruel y extraño trofeo que lo marca para siempre como una flama en contra del papel.

La abuela de Obito lo mira, mira su ojo, mira lo que queda de su nieto y Kakashi sabe que lo odia, que no le pertenece, que no debería llevarlo, que no debería usarlo y que lo único que desea es arrancárselo.

Los familiares de Obito preguntan a Minato algunas cosas. No están sorprendidos, no están abatidos tampoco y cuando se dan la vuelta no miran atrás, no miran el sharingan, que es lo único que queda de su amigo, no miran a él porque Obito ya no está más en ese lugar.

— ¿En dónde está su cuerpo? — su abuela cuestiona, su voz tiembla entre el espacio de sus palabras y sus ojos negros miran nuevamente a Kakashi, el odio y el amor siendo una ventana dolorosa en su expresión.

— No pudimos recuperarlo — Minato es suave, Minato la sostiene, Minato _miente_ , porque Kakashi sabe que ni siquiera lo buscó. No regresó. Ninguno de ellos regresó.

Kakashi guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos y sale del lugar. Con la vista fija en las montañas se pregunta en dónde estaba, se pregunta si de alguna manera podrá regresar, podrá ir allá, podrá quitar las piedras y traer a Obito de vuelta, lo que queda de Obito, lo que debería poder llevar de regreso a su casa y enterrar.

Es una idea que se arrastra constantemente en las mañanas, es un fantasma. Sus ojos se oscurecen, todos podrían decir el momento en el que Kakashi lo piensa, en el que lo considera, en el que se arrepiente y una vez más se castiga por no haber vuelto a ese lugar.

No hay cadáver. No hay nada está vez. Su nombre se graba en la piedra junto al de muchos otros héroes, Kakashi se queda de pie sobre las tumbas, la abuela de Obito golpea la piedra, lo hace del mismo modo en el que él mismo lo hizo, de forma inútil, patética, Obito no podía regresa de esa o de ninguna manera.

De pie delante de su nombre el ojo le duele, el ojo llora sobre las letras, Kakashi se pregunta si de alguna manera Obito es capaz de ver, de saber, de entender.

Luego, el inevitable tiempo.

Cada día la imagen de Obito en su cabeza como una fotografía suspendida, como una ventana hacia aquel punto, hacia aquel lugar que se pinta y se desdibuja a cada segundo. Kakashi lo observa entre la oscuridad, su cadáver pudriéndose lentamente, descomponiéndose hasta hacerse huesos, hasta ser polvo, hasta que Kakashi ya no tenía nada por qué regresar, hasta que ya no habría nada qué pudiera recuperar o enterrar.

_¿Qué queda de Obito?_

_¿Dónde está Obito?_

Detenido una vez más frente al cenotafio, Gai había aparecido desde su espalda de forma respetuosa, siempre en silencio detrás de él, esperándolo, acompañándolo por horas enteras mientras Kakashi miraba a un fantasma irrecuperable que de algún modo no podía dejar ir, que no lo dejaba ir.

— Debí haber vuelto por él — es una idea, se escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda notarlo y Gai se acerca.

— Era arriesgado — Gai repite lo que ha escuchado, la misma floja y desanimada sonrisa de Minato.

— ¿Y eso era mejor que abandonar ahí su cuerpo? — Gai se encoge, él no lo sabe, su rostro se hace lejano y distante — Obito era un héroe, _es_ un héroe, y yo lo dejé ahí, solo, debajo de una piedra… como si ni siquiera mereciera nada más…

Gai se muerde los labios, baja la mirada y lee el nombre de Obito que conoce casi tan bien como el propio Kakashi, que ha mirado tanto, que ha leído tanto, que ha escuchado tanto. Que ha odiado tanto.

— No lo recuerdo — Gai susurra, su voz es lo suficientemente alta para que Kakashi la escuche y se vuelve a él con vacilación — No recuerdo a Obito.

Algo en el pecho de Kakashi cruje, es la imagen de Obito en su mente, es la fotografía de su cadáver, es la sonrisa a la mitad, su voz, sus ojos llorosos, su gesto alegre, temeroso, sonriente, es su perfil tallado en sus manos, en su memoria, en algún lugar perdido en su interior, en su corazón.

Gai se inquieta, parece arrepentido de sus palabras y aprieta sus labios mientras ruega un silencioso perdón con su mirada, mientras tartamudea alguna excusa, mientras parece demasiado asustado de lo que Kakashi pudiera pensar.

— Está bien — Kakashi se encoge de hombros, levantando la vista mira la torre Hokage y sabe que de haber seguido vivo Obito habría tenido su rostro tallado en ese lugar. Así quizá nadie sería capaz de olvidarlo, así quizá nadie nunca podría subestimarlo nunca más.

Ahora piensa en eso, en la forma en la que Gai había olvidado su rostro. Es lo que Gai siempre pierde primero, las caras. Se pregunta entonces si a él también lo olvidará, si cuando muera Gai simplemente se asomará a su tumba y no podrá recordar cómo era, y no lo sabrá, y nunca jamás lo recuperará.

Es una idea decepcionante, es la forma en la que Gai le había contado a Kakashi de su madre. Una sombra pálida y oscurecida, sin rostro, una mancha negra en ese lugar, perdida en el mar de su memoria floja, exangüe y arrinconada, ignorada.

Gai era traicionado por su memoria todo el tiempo. Los nombres eran la segunda cosa en irse, era su voz en un hilo que se quedaba tenso mientras intentaba recordar. Al final, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, no importaba quién hubiera sido, Gai vivía nadando en un mar de seres sin rostro, sin nombres, un montón de desconocidos, tan despreocupado por el pasado no se tomaba el tiempo ni el gesto de considerar.

Pero Gai recordaba otras cosas, recordaba los sentimientos, el sonido de la voz de su madre, las lecciones de su padre, el nombre de Obito, la _historia_ de Obito. Era algo que Gai escuchaba, a menudo narrado por su propio pensamiento, otras veces desde la voz de Kakashi cuando hablaba dormido, enjaulado en sus terribles pesadillas sin final.

Gai sabía quién era Obito. El hombre que odiaba, el nombre que detestaba, que no significaba nada, que lo tenía presente cada vez que miraba a Kakashi, cada vez que se enfrentaba al sharingan, cada vez que sobre su ojo había lágrimas.

Entonces era una imagen de un hombre sin rostro, nada más que una figura pálida con nombre y un ojo rojo. Gai detestaba a Obito por ser siempre la piedra atada a su tobillo, porque mirarse a sí mismo era un castigo, porque Kakashi tenía que recordarlo todos los días frente al espejo, porque llevaba cargando consigo aquel espantoso recuerdo.

Gai nunca lo dice en voz alta, por supuesto, hasta donde él cree Kakashi ignora su odio, Kakashi no sabe de todas las veces que entre dientes ha soltado una maldición.

Pero Kakashi lo sabe, lo siente, la forma en la que Gai lo evita siempre, la forma en la que tuerce su gesto cuando oye su nombre, sus labios una línea recta cuando Kakashi se ensombrece.

No sabe si es natural que lo haga, quizá lo sea, no cambia nada. Nada nunca traerá a Obito de vuelta. Nada nunca limpiará el odio de Gai.

Pero ahora, el último día antes de la guerra, Kakashi visita a Obito, recuerda a Obito, lo mira repitiéndole palabras debajo de la piedra, lo ve moviendo los labios sangrados y amoratados, su única mano libre temblando, su ojo vacío, su esperanza, su sueño resquebrajado.

Sobre la montaña no está su rostro. Nunca estará su rostro. Su deseo había sido sepultado junto a muchos tantos. Bajo la piedra que sirvió como su muerte y sepulcro jamás hubo flores, ningún visitante, una lágrima, una palabra, un viejo conocido, un amigo, el fantasma vacilante de algún amante.

De Obito no había quedado nada. Una línea con unas cuantas letras talladas en tinta negra. Ni siquiera lo suficiente para recordar, para nombrar en una ceremonia, para considerar.

Al regresar, Kakashi había sido reconocido entre todos como un héroe, como algo más que un asesino, ahora había una leyenda grabada en algún lugar de su ser que él no entendía bien.

Kakashi del sharingan. Kakashi, el ninja que copia. El hijo del colmillo blanco. Kakashi, el imitador.

Tenía más nombres que amigos. Siempre había sido.

Gai llega nuevamente, no puede faltar a aquel tributo silencioso y se queda a unos metros de Kakashi, esperando, como ha hecho siempre.

No tienen muchas horas este día. El sol se pone, no habrá mucho más que recordar mañana, no habrá demasiadas cosas en qué pensar que no sea el golpe salvaje de supervivencia, el instinto que tanto Gai como Kakashi respetan.

Un golpe suena en algún lugar, una idea enroscándose en su cabeza. Gira por sobre su hombro, la señal silenciosa se lanza y Gai se junta a él en una caminata de vuelta a casa entre lo que alguna vez llamaron o conocieron como hogar.

Las vueltas son simples, terminan en un pequeño cuarto que usa de forma improvisada para dormir. Ambos lo hacen. No es un secreto ciertamente pero Kakashi mira a ambos lados antes de pasar, antes de sostener la puerta para Gai, antes de pasar el cerrojo, antes de descubrirse el pecho y encontrar en su espalda la mirada de pequeños puntos ansiosos de Gai.

Sus ojos se abren un momento, no hay palabras que puedan demostrar nada y sobre el enfoque de su cara Kakashi encuentra lágrimas. Es un tipo de lágrimas en particular, Kakashi puede distinguirlas luego de tantos años, puede mirar ahí y encontrar las palabras que no articula, diferencias entre su gesto, diferencias entre el llanto que abarcaba todo lo que pudiera abarcar.

Es miedo esta vez. No ha sido diferente a la vez anterior. Ahora su llanto dramático parece lejano y Kakashi se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que lo echaba de menos, que resiente la ausencia de su escándalo, de sus gritos, del golpe suave e instantáneo de sus manos agitándolo torpemente hacia algún lugar.

Nota entonces el leve gesto de su cara, el levantamiento de sus cejas pobladas, la curva de su boca, la sombra de su cabello ondeándose hacia la derecha mientras asiente y gira la cabeza sobre su hombro en una orden sutil.

Se da cuenta de su gesto, conoce el gesto, sus propios labios tiemblan ansiosos debajo de la tela delgada de su máscara y cuando hace amago de llevar su mano a su corazón solo puede conducir sus dedos al borde de su camiseta, a los botones de su pantalón.

Gai se mueve por la habitación pequeña. Hay una sábana contra el piso y una almohada, es suficiente para la noche, suficiente para los dos, lo necesario para la guerra, la ambigüedad suficiente como para saber que probablemente al volver no lo harían los dos.

Las manos de Gai lo sujetan por la cintura, tira de él, lo carga sobre un brazo y Kakashi resiente el golpe cuando su cuerpo termina sobre el suelo llano y su cabeza se amortigua apenas por el borde seco y áspero de la almohada.

Gai hace todo lo posible por desnudarlo, sus manos tiemblan, está llorando aun sobre su propio rostro sonrojado, sobre la humedad de su boca, sobre la erección que se marca dolorosa en su ropa.

Kakashi lanza un momento su cabeza hacía atrás, solo unos segundos, tomando aire para jadear, tomando valor de algún lado mientras aprieta los dientes y lleva sus manos al cabello de Gai.

Siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando la punta de sus dedos roza su cuero cabelludo, su respiración hirviente en contra de la tela delgada de su ropa interior, su lengua rozando sus muslos, sus dedos hundiéndose en su interior, golpeándolo, girando y buscando _aquel_ punto.

Hay demasiada ansiedad, demasiada prisa, Gai gruñe y se ahoga cuando lo sostiene en su boca, su caricia es un grito aterrorizado, es un eco lleno de terror.

Es consiente entonces de que Gai está preguntando algo importante, la forma de su labio inferior doblándose contra su piel, su lengua afuera, probándolo, sus ojos lagrimeando y la cuestión nadando entre el filo siempre confuso del dolor, el asco y la poderosa excitación.

Kakashi hace todo lo posible por no darse cuenta de que lo entiende, por no entender sus motivos para preguntar eso. Los ojos de Gai lo acosan, permanecen oscuros detrás de unas peligrosas sombras. Kakashi lo ve, es un pequeño garabato incomprensible en un mar gris, lleno de líneas sinsentido, lleno de preguntas, lleno de escenarios fugitivos.

Gai pone su mano contra el abdomen de Kakashi, su brazo lo levanta, lo mueve, sus piernas se abren delante de su cadera y Gai lo mira arrodillado entre su ángulo, silencioso, esperando.

Kakashi lo mira, no mira la duda sobre el sexo, mira la segunda pregunta, la preocupación, la confusión, su rostro que visto desde ángulo parece demasiado grato, su esperanza intacta reemplazada por el miedo y la sospecha. Él solo observa todo eso, lo observa porque no puede decir algo al respecto.

No puede prometerle lo que él quiere.

No puede decirle palabras de amor.

— ¿Quieres una palabra de mi parte? — Gai pregunta, sus manos tensas y cálidas contra sus muslos, suspendido todo en el horroroso preámbulo antes del desastre, del desamor, del dolor.

Kakashi suspira. Supone todas las cosas, imagina todas las cosas y los resultados parecen entrar a su mente en diminutas ráfagas, como un enjambre ruidoso de moscas.

No hay nada que pueda decirle, todavía puede oír la voz de Obito debajo de la roca, todavía puede entender que no pudo volver. Si iba a la guerra, si ambos iban a la guerra y Kakashi no era capaz de regresar, si él hacía promesas… bueno, Kakashi siempre fallaba a sus promesas.

La expresión de Gai decae con su silencio, la erección que presionaba contra su cuerpo parece ahora demasiado floja y Gai se hace un poco hacia atrás como si pudiera ocultarlo, como si pudiera esconder su decepción, su dolor, la aprensiva preocupación haciéndose un hueco tenebroso en su pecho. Kakashi lo observa sostenerlo con miedo, con rencor, con culpabilidad. De pronto parece no saber a dónde mirar.

Entonces pensó en su equipo, pensó en sus figuras debajo del sol, pensó en la alegría de Rin, en los sueños de Obito, en la felicidad de Minato sobre su pequeño hijo.

Y recordó también la propia esperanza de Gai, sus propios sueños, su entusiasmo, su rivalidad. El toque seguro de sus manos, su sonrisa, sus labios. Los guarda en algún lugar, son parte ahora de los momentos fugaces e irrecuperables, la parte quebrada de un espejo, la esquina de una fotografía, la parte roída y rasgada de su máscara a mitad de una batalla fugitiva.

— Bien — acepta. Ese es su segundo error. Eso piensa.

Gai suspira, el color vuelve a su rostro, le regresa la vida. Kakashi ya podía ver el resultado, ya podía imaginar las cicatrices al respecto, las consecuencias, la equivocación.

Kakashi desea entonces quedarse en ese momento. Hay un pitido agudo de preocupación que se oculta debajo de sus quejidos, debajo de los gritos anticipados, debajo de las manos tersas de Gai, de la piel bronceada, de su abdomen firme que se mueve en el vaivén, en la curva de sus músculos, en el gesto de su respiración agitada entre el espacio de su cuello, donde le marca un beso.

Suspendido en ese instante Kakashi quiere que no llegue el mañana, que no se hunda el sol en las montañas, que no avance la guerra, que Gai nunca se detenga, que nunca se aparte, que nunca tenga que quedarse debajo de una piedra, que nunca se descompusiera, que no desapareciera.

_¿A dónde habrá ido Obito?_

No lo sabe, mira a Gai y se aferra a sus brazos, de pronto no quiere que escape.

Gai golpea su erección en sus entrañas, sostiene su espalda, sus labios se abren y suelta _aquella_ palabra. Kakashi no puede corresponderla. No sabe cómo corresponderla.

Afuera, la noche cae e inunda la aldea en oscuridad.

El tiempo sigue.

Las manecillas se mueven y el reloj cruje.

Al final, no puede detenerse. El tiempo no puede parar jamás.

**

Kakashi mira ahora arriba, a las estrellas deslizándose lentamente contra el cielo, ajenas, lentas, cada una retorciéndose en una diminuta tuerca como el sonido tenso de un viejo reloj.

Kakashi ahora puede escucharlo nuevamente, el reloj sobre el mueble, el sonido lento del tiempo, el día naciendo y brillando desde la mañana, la ventana con los vidrios empañados y el humo suave y diáfano del té entre sus manos.

— Gai… — lo llama, en su mente sus ojos observan las tuercas moverse, un segundo espeso y largo recorriéndose entre el espacio de los números antes de llegar al dos —. Lo siento.

Gai sonríe un poco, sus labios parecen sutilmente flojos, su sonrisa se ensancha hasta sus mejillas y luego se apaga en un parpadeo más rápido que la vibración de su luz.

— Está bien, Kakashi — lo mira, sus ojos apenas se observan entre el sendero de sombras como una pequeña flor bajo el borde fluido de la primavera.

— Todo el tiempo… — niega brevemente. Kakashi se vuelve una vez más contra las estrellas, el cielo lo mira de forma inalterada, engañosamente cerca se arrastra como las sensaciones y los recuerdos, como los que fueron hechos.

Una sonrisa se asoma de su rostro, la sensación contra sus labios lo hace sentir cosquillas y se engancha a aquella diminuta caricia mientras todas las demás emociones burbujean en su interior.

Se equivocó.

Kakashi del sharingan había desaparecido ahora. Las culpas se habían ido. De pie en el borde de la vida se veía a sí mismo lamentándose sobre una tumba vacía, una tras otra llenas de falsas y ahora absurdas culpas, promesas y lágrimas.

De todo no quedaba nada.

En algún lado puede escuchar la voz de Sakumo, su afirmación. _Todavía queda más por hacer._ Una sonrisa, el dobles de sus manos en una breve y furtiva caricia antes de decirle adiós.

Todas sus dudas no tienen sentido ahora, todo lo absurdo de perseguir a los muertos, de vivir por ellos, de dedicar cada día a perseguir sus huellas diluidas, de ignorar la realidad, de _desperdiciar_ la realidad.

Si Kakashi mira atrás entonces solo encuentra a alguien, una imagen como una fotografía, su sonrisa, su mirada, su compañía. Las preguntas incorrectas cruzando su boca, su ansiedad inquieta por estar en otro lugar.

— Gai — lo llama de nuevo, el rostro de Gai parece estar suspendido a la mitad de un gesto y sus mejillas se delinean debajo del borde como un encaje de su liso fleco —. Sobre lo que dijiste antes…

Gai silba, niega, sus ojos se van lejos, distantes, tanto como sus manos que parecen de pronto flotar en el aire como el vuelo de una campana antes de terminar sobre su pecho, vibrando sobre el movimiento de su respiración.

— Lo sé — Kakashi se encoge, cree ahora que perdió mucho tiempo, que dejó ir muchas palabras, que estuvo girando el rostro deliberadamente hacia otro lugar.

— Gracias — por alguna razón, la palabra deja un sabor amargo en su boca.

Entre la telaraña de sus pensamientos, Kakashi sonríe para Gai. Este lo hace de vuelta, sus labios sombreados se hacen delgados y por una vez Kakashi es el que niega, es el que se coloca hacia él, el que extiende las manos, el que lo lamenta, el que llora, el que no puede parar de sollozar.

— Me siento igual — le dice, porque no hay otra cosa que pueda decir al final — Tú siempre estuviste ahí… y yo… Gai, yo…

El reloj truena, el segundero llega al siguiente número y unos pasos detrás de él golpean el piso y lo hacen girar.

— Hokage, ¿qué hace solo en este lugar? — Shizune se asoma por el borde de la escalera y Kakashi se distrae en ella un breve momento.

Cuando Kakashi gira de regreso a su lado, cuando sus ojos llegan al punto donde estaba su mano, él ya no está. No hay nada más que oscuridad.

— Nada — susurra.

Entonces Kakashi sonríe al vacío, y de entre todas las palabras en su mente solo puede pensar en la misma pregunta una vez más.

_¿Dónde está Gai?_

En las imágenes de su pensamiento, Kakashi mira al pasado, a las bromas, los chistes, su compañía, sus retos, su cabello, sus manos, su voz, su respiración.

Guardando un doloroso quejido Kakashi se levanta y se da la vuelta. El golpe del aire lleva consigo el olor de una lejana lluvia, del incienso, de las flores, de la muerte y las cenizas que se mueven en el aire, un aroma que odia tanto como disfruta respirar.

Reconoce el olor, suspira hondamente sobre la marea del viento y acaricia con su lengua el borde interior de su boca, donde quedaba aun el recuerdo lejano y desvanecido del sabor de Gai, de la caricia de Gai.

Cuando Kakashi mira al frente puede sentirlo sonriéndole desde algún lugar, su sonrisa de dientes brillantes, su pulgar arriba, el sonido fuerte de su voz dándole mensajes, acompañándolo, respetándolo, siendo tan libre como él nunca lo pudo ser, como siempre se negó a ser.

— _¿Dónde están ellos, Gai?_ — Recuerda su última pregunta antes de la guerra, ambos acostados en la tienda de campar. La forma en la que Gai había sonreído tranquilo y le había dado _finalmente_ una respuesta con sentido aún se mueve en contra de su memoria como una imagen estática y bidimensional, ahora su rostro siempre aparece detrás de un polvoriento cristal.

El recuerdo lúcido de tantos años atrás se mueve una vez más en su cabeza; el reloj sobre su mueble, el té caliente, los golpes de los pies descalzos de sus compañeros contra el piso, a su lado Rin hablando, Obito riéndose sobre una tontería que ha inventado, Minato acompañándolos mientras reparte la comida que Kushina ha llevado.

Mira a su alrededor, a las risas, las bromas, los golpes suaves en el brazo, al fondo Obito decía algo, Rin compartía alguna experiencia mientras se reía y sus mejillas se encendían.

Detrás de ellos, sentado en silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación, Gai lo mira.

Y en la imagen suspendida y eterna de sus recuerdos Gai, amigable, le dedica una sonrisa.

Luego, una vez más la manecilla se mueve en el reloj.

_— ¿Dónde están ellos, Gai? ¿Dónde?_

_— ¿Ahora? Ahora en ningún lugar._


End file.
